mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Properties
Properties are one of the ways to earn money in Mafia Wars. Originally, properties were only available in New York. Over the course of 2009, an extensive beta test to replace New York properties with rackets was carried out. However, as of April 1, 2010, this test was abandoned and rackets were converted into properties. At the same time, the businesses system was implemented in the rollout of Cuba, Moscow, and Bangkok. After the introduction of the robbing feature in New York on March 27, 2010, the oversea businesses were converted into properties on April 23, 2010 and robbing was introduced in these cities as well. Background Information If you keep buying properties after you no longer have enough cash on hand, your purchases will draw from your bank account. Once you no longer have enough in your bank account, it will ask you whether you wish to ask your Godfather for help. It will not purchase a property even if the total of your bank account and cash on hand is more than the cost of purchase. If you would still like to purchase the property either deposit your remainder of your cash on hand or withdraw the difference from your account. * If you want to know more about the old property system, check this page. * If you want to understand about all the New Properties Update, check out the update here. * If you want information on the former business system in other cities, click here. Property Costs The cost to purchase a property initially is listed as the "Base cost". To calculate how much it would cost to upgrade a property to the next level, use this formula: : For example, if a Tenement is currently at level 100, the cost to upgrade it to level 101 from level 100 would be: : So the cost would be $2,250,000 to upgrade that property. *'Note:' After mastering the Enforcer job tier in New York, you get a 5% discount on property purchases. Hence, the upgrade cost formula has to be modified to reflect this discount: : Property Income The property's income is based on its upgrade level. In New York, for example, a level 20 Pawnshop generates $16,800 × 20 = $336,000 every 24 hours, while a level 200 Pawnshop generates $16,800 × 200 = $3,360,000 every 24 hours. After mastering the Capo tier to get the State Senator item, you will get a 5% increase of your take. In other cities, the income is equal to the following formula: : Each property creates output only once until you collect it. For example, if you wait 8 hours to collect the income from Louie's Deli, you only get $250, not $2,000. Once you collect the income, the timer resets. This makes properties with shorter collection times less valuable for the occasional player. Not all properties produce cash. *Chop Shop produces Car Parts *Weapons Depot produces Weapon Parts *Armory produces Armor Parts *Bribery Ring produces Politico Corruptos *Drug Smuggling Ring produces Drug Shipments *Piracy Operation produces Pirates *Ammo Trading Camp produces Black Market Ammo *Yaa Baa Parlor produces Hyper Alert Sentry *Port and Black Market produce various Weapons, Armor, Vehicles and Animals *Refinery produces Energy Points *Barracks produces Stamina Points Props by Cities New York Cuba (No Longer Open) Moscow (No Longer Open) Bangkok (No Longer Open) Las Vegas (No Longer Open) Italy (No Longer Open) Brazil Chicago London Category:Properties Category:New York Category:Manhattan Category:Cuba Category:Moscow Category:Bangkok Category:Las Vegas Category:Italy Category:New York Properties Category:Cuba Properties Category:Moscow Properties Category:Bangkok Properties Category:Las Vegas Properties Category:Italy Properties Category:Brazil Properties Category:Brazil